Put yourself upon me
by SpinningInDaffodils
Summary: Un recueil d'OS sur les nordiques inspirés par les chansons de l'album New Fang de Them Crooked Vultures. Differents ratings avec une bonne partie de M je pense, même si c'est pas si hard, et différents pairings, au moins à venir.


**Disclaimer**: Comme Hetalia m'appartenait. Comme si j'étais assez douée pour avoir pondu un truc comme New Fang.

Voilà, je commence pour vous un nouveau genre de truc, pire que la songfic, l'albumfic. Clap clap clap à la fille bourrée qui a inventé ça. Donc, le projet, écrire un OS sur les nordiques par chanson de l'album New Fang de Them Crooked Vultures. Parce que c'est le bien. Et si vous connaissez pas TCV, go deezer it. Si vous n'aimez pas les Nordiques, bah, je suis désolée pour vous.

Par contre, si il y en a qui passent par ici, et qui connaissent TCV, qui aiment les Nordiques, eh bien, vu que je suis pas encore fixée pour la majorité des chansons sur ce que je vais faire, je veux bien prendre les request. Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire pour No one loves me (SuFin), Bandoliers (SuDeNor), Elephant (RuFin) et Scumbag Blue (Densu). J'accepte aussi les contraintes. Genre parler de tel événement. Pas faire ça en palyndromes, non mais.

Et on commence avec un premier craquage de slip:

**Pairing: **DenSu

**Chanson: **Caligulove

**Rated: **M

**Warning: Même** si au début ça ne **se** voit pas forcément, ça vire M vers la fin. Bon, c'est pas hyper explicite non plus, j'aime pas spécialement écrire ce genre de choses, mais là... J'arrive à mélanger Histoire et yaoi, je sais pas si je dois en être fière ou aller me pendre.

**Résumé: **Novembre 1520. L'Union de Kalmar est encore debout, mais en Suède, les nobles commencent à protester. A Stockholm, le roi de Danemark les fait pendre. L'occasion pour Danemark de faire un petit coucou à son rival de toujours.

_In the temple (I was an offering)_

_Of the heartless (there was an offering)_

_I was humbled (I was an offering)_

_& reborn..._

_into a god._

_Darling,_

_a sensitive soul is just,_

_a tyrant who enslaves,_

_all those around him,_

_to make certain he_

_is hurt, always_

_I don't need a reason baby,_

_put your arms around me._

_Hold me real close,_

_CLAP ME IN IRONS,_

_C'mon Caligulove me,_

_C'mon Caligulove me._

_You can hear it (as an offering)_

_If you're a good girl (as an offering)_

_A righteous choir is singing (as an offering...)_

_No, screaming,_

_as they burn._

_Darling, there are no taboos_

_in lust._

_My veins coarse blood that's so_

_venomous._

_When the heartless hears a heart beat_

_he's jealous, so jealous._

_I don't need a reason baby,_

_put your arms around me._

_Hold me real close,_

_clap me in irons,_

_c'mon Caligulove me._

_I already gotcha baby,_

_put yourself upon me._

_I'm in lust,_

_a slave to desire,_

_when you Caligulove me._

_C'mon on,_

_love me._

_Hold me real close...._

_love me._

_I need your Caligulove girl._

_Caligulove._

_***_

_- When the heartless hears a heartbeat -_

Avec un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres, les lèvres sur le point de faire chanter le souffle joyeux qui remplissait ses poumons, Danemark traversait la ville, suivi par son imposante hache, étincelante de propreté. Il ne s'agissait pour l'instant que de décoration; il se sentait étrangement nu sans elle, et d'autant plus nu que la personne à laquelle il faisait face était grande, blonde, et incompréhensible.

La place éclairée était d'un silence irréel, aussi immobile que si on l'avait plongée dans du formol. Bien qu'en plein après midi, les fenêtres étaient fermées, et derrière celles qui ne l'étaient pas on devinait l'abandon, la fuite… La mort. Une corde et un nœud coulant, son centre attirant comme un trou noir, attendant froidement des cous à enlacer. Au fond d'une allée, il y avait une masure à la porte arrachée de ses gonds, et aux vitres brisées. Un chemin de sang y conduisait. Danemark se pencha, et de son doigt frotta le sol. Le sang était sec. Parfait. Dans des cas comme celui-ci, il valait mieux arriver en retard, se laisser désirer. Un nouveau sourire fendit en deux son visage.

*

« Eh bien, eh bien, en voilà une sale tête, Svi. »

Ses doigts coururent le long de la joue tuméfiée de Suède, enchaîné là, sous la surveillance de plusieurs soldats. Son œil commençait à s'orner d'une ombre verdâtre, et outre son nez qui faisait un vilain angle, ses lèves avaient littéralement explosé, preuve que les soldats de Danemark, toujours aussi souriant, plus si c'était possible, l'avaient bien préparé avant la visite de leur maître. Mais même ainsi, le géant blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et son regard, aussi vide, aussi transperçant que toujours était braqué sur Danemark, que cela n'intimidait _presque_ plus.

« Non, vraiment, t'as une sale tête. Je me demande pourquoi mes hommes t'ont puni… Aurais-tu été un mauvais garçon? »

Les doigts de Danemark se serrèrent soudainement sur le cou de Suède; et celui-ci ouvrit légèrement les yeux, sous l'effet de la surprise, mais aussi de la subite colère qui semblait briller dans les yeux de Danemark.

Il avait du mal à se calmer, et voir Suède qui commençait à se tordre désespérément pour pouvoir respirer n'y changeait rien. _Il avait osé se rebeller. Il avait osé attaquer. Il avait cru valoir mieux que lui, le Souverain, le Maître de ces quatre chiens de nordiques. Oh, il avait cru que l'on pouvait le sacrifier, l'oublier, le délaisser, l'humilier… _Un râle s'échappait de la gorge du Suédois qui suffoquait pour de bon. Les yeux de Danemark, rétrécis sous l'effet de la colère, s'ouvrirent, sa main desserra son étau, et un n-ième sourire, un sourire carnassier de hyène, s'étala sur son visage, sous l'air relativement ahuri de Suède.

« Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je pourrai t'étrangler à loisir, plus tard. » Suède ne répondait toujours rien. Le Danois continua. « En fait, je devrais même te remercier. »

Comme il semblait se perdre dans son monde intérieur, Suède, interloqué, ne put retenir un vague grognement pour l'enjoindre de continuer. Danemark prenait un malin plaisir à se faire prier.

« Tu as beau vouloir m'humilier, je suis toujours entier, et toi, par contre, en morceaux. Il m'a fallut un peu plus de temps que j'aurais voulu pour comprendre combien je suis grand par rapport à toi, mon petit Svi. Combien je suis au dessus de tes petites attaques. »

Une veine palpita sur la tempe du Suédois excédé par tant d'arrogance; mais Danemark était grisé. Dans un accès de rationalité, il ordonna à ses soldats de sortir de la pièce, et puis il se pencha sur son prisonnier, jusqu'à avoir son visage à seulement une paire de centimètres du sien. Il lisait l'appréhension dans le regard du Suédois, en jubilait.

Finis les sentiments, il planerait au dessus de tous ces êtres enchaînés à leurs peurs, finie la souffrance de voir son bateau, cette belle Union, partir à vau-l'eau...

« Alors tu seras mon jouet, Svi. »

Il sentit Suède se raidir lorsqu'il passa sa langue dans son cou. Mais ils s'agissait pour l'instant que de dégoût; pour montrer son désaccord, Suède le mordit douloureusement. En retour, d'une façon étrangement automatique, Danemark le frappa violemment à la tempe du dos de la main, un coup dont Suède fut sonné.

« Ecoute. » Suède s'immobilisa. De la fenêtre brisée montait un chant, chargé d'une tristesse intense. Un chant suédois. L'air espiègle, Danemark continuait. « Tu sais _qui_ chante, Svi. » Suède jeta un regard vers la fenêtre, pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui se passait dehors; mais tout ce qu'il voyait, attaché par terre, c'était le ciel vaguement plus qui lui faisait la nique. Danemark se pencha à son oreille. « Pendant que tu étais ici, ils ont déjà installé la corde. »

Suède rua, et le Danois se recula rapidement, s'amusant des réactions si prévisibles de son prisonnier. Il retint son rire jusqu'à ce que Suède parle, et après il explosa.

« S'le m'stre!

- Haha, _tu peux me haïr, tant que tu me crains_!

- Cr'dre quoi, t'pit'yable.

- Hum… Craindre ça, par exemple. »

Le chant venait de s'entrecouper de cris de désespoir qui perçaient autant les tympans que le cœur du Suédois. Il recula, s'éloigna du sourire étincelant de Danemark, avec une expression qui se partageait entre l'horreur et le défi. Puis il le laissa s'approcher; et son bourreau, savourant l'impuissance à laquelle il l'avait réduit, jouait de ses mains sur son corps, retirant ses vêtements déjà en lambeaux, faisant tomber sans peur les chaînes qui jusque là retenaient une bête et ne tenaient maintenant plus qu'un agneau.

« C'est bien, soit un gentil garçon, évite leur de souffrir inutilement…

- P'quoi t'fais ça…

- Parce que j'ai envie, c'est tout. Pas toi?

- T'mal'de.

- Non, malade ça voudrait dire que c'est pas vraiment moi qui ait envie de te faire crier comme une pute. La luxure n'a pas de limite, Svi; il faut juste que je te l'apprenne. Encore. Et encore. »

A chacun de ses mots d'une étrange honnêteté, les ongles du Danois s'enfonçaient dans la chair du dos de Suède, sa main se refermait sur son sexe. Suède retenait son souffle pour ne rien laisse paraitre, et Danemark en fut d'autant plus dur qu'il y voyait un défi. Le sang tapait à ses tempes comme si un taureau avait voulu défoncer sa boîte crânienne; et ce fut comme s'il réussit, lorsque Suède lâcha enfin l'air qu'il retenait dans ses poumons avec un gémissement. Danemark le voyait fermer les yeux, comme pour se cacher, ce protéger de regard brulant qui observait le moindre changement de son expression, la moindre rougeur sur ses joues. La moindre facilité avec laquelle il s'était laissé aller. Danemark l'embrassa, posant la main de Suède sur son torse, l'y retenant même avec force, tordant son poignet pour le forcer à sentir le rythme effréné de son coeur, la course folle de ses pulsions.

Enfin il avait brisé la couche épaisse de glace qui entourait d'habitude le Suédois. Il avait percé à travers sa coquille; et ce qu'il voyait l'excitait encore plus. Il se rapprocha de Suède, colla son corps entier contre le sien, le pressant de continuer. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il attira Suède au dessus de lui, avec un air de défi devant l'autre qui semblait hésiter. Dehors, on entendait toujours ce chant, de plus en plus faible, et par-dessus, les cris qui ne cessaient plus. Pourquoi Suède le laissait-il faire? Cette question attisait le désir de Danemark plus qu'elle l'interloquait. Si jamais il avait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour sauver les âmes de ces nobles, il l'aurait fait avant de prendre son prisonnier. Et même, Suède était intelligent, il lui aurait demandé avant de les épargner, s'il avait su que c'était possible. Danemark jubilait; lors des plaisanteries qu'il faisait à propos de son rival, il avait donc toujours vu juste. Solitaire Suède, qu'il avait éveillé avec ses projets d'Union, de fraternité, de chaleur. Il était à ce point seul… Danemark en rit.

« Alors… T'as peur, hein, tu connais pas ça, toi, toujours froid, toujours fermé, hermétique, blindé… Je sais que t'en as envie. Je sais que tu rêves de pouvoir être comme ça. Comme moi. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Svi? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Que l'écho de son propre cri lorsque Suède se mut.

_***_

_Fin brutale. Ouaip._

_Notes:_

_Svi est le diminutif de Sverige (prononcez Sfèryeu, ou je vous éclate), le nom suédois de la Suède._

_« l'union » fait référence à l'Union de Kalmar, dans laquelle le Danemark, la Norvège et la Suède qui possédait la Finlande finirent sous la couronne danoise. Mais Suède est tellement un rebelle qu'il s'est barré. (en 1523, soit trois ans après la présente histoire)_

_Oui, je sais, ça m'étonnerai que les nobles condamnés à la pendaison on fait la queue en chantant avant de passer à la corde. Mais c'est moi qui raconte._

_« Qu'ils me haïssent, pourvu qu'il me craignent. », dixit Caligula. Danemark n'a rien inventé. Et Caligula non plus, ça venait aussi d'un autre, il me semble me souvenir._

_La ville dont je parle au début, c'est évidemment Stockholm._


End file.
